Butterflys Tune
by HobbitofRavenclaw
Summary: The third installment of Butterfly. It is now a series.  What was so familiar about the Harp that Glitch found in the northern island?


Hobbits notes :

This was inspired from the northern Island scene in the end of Into the Storm where Glitch pulls the cover off the harp and looks so close to remembering something. I love the look on his face there.

This is the third story with Butterfly so I think its become a series. (sorry)

I dedicate this to Glitch who wrote the first and best "Little LE/Ambrose " fic I've read

The song used is Gaurdian angel by red jumpsuit aparatus, Which Glitch suggested.

Slainte

Hobbit

* * *

The princess plucked halfheartedly at the strings and sighed.

"Marvelous, Lavender simply marvelous!" Her music tutor enthused. "You will be prepared for your very own concerto in no time! That s all for today but don t forget to practice!" He smiled and rubbed the top of her head in an irritating fashion. The princess growled and began putting her hair back in order. She turned at the small creak of a secret door.

"Ambrose?" She whispered cautiously " Is that you?" There was a small uproar some months back about the crown princess spending all her time with a serving boy. She and her parents had ignored it, but Ambrose became more cautious.

The princess stood and moved cautiously forward, pushing back the tapestry. With a cry of delight she flung herself into her best friends arms. "I've missed you so , Ambrose you ve been gone almost a month."

"I m sorry Butterfly. I was trying to keep you out of trouble." He smiled and hugged her close. Oh how he missed her.

She shook her head and kissed his cheek. "You don t really get me into trouble. The only people who mind are fawning courtiers who want to heap their own children on me and cultivate friendships all for status." She sighed.

Ambrose smiled and stroked her messy back hair. "You re a bit young to be so jaded."

"I have to know who to look out for and who is looking out for me." She shrugged. "Speaking of, I noticed something new in my apartments last week. It looked like the third moon when it first rises. And then it opened up and displayed all the stars on the ceiling, perfectly labeled. The only people who knew I was learning the stars were Olive, who didn t care, Lord Cabill, who really isn t clever- and you."

Ambrose blushed. "I-I-I- Was- I mean- It- Did you like it?" he asked eagerly.

The lavender eyed princess giggled and spun him around. "I loved it! It was taking me forever to learn all the stars and then we had all that rain and they postponed my lessons. I thought Id never learn any of the constellations. And you saved me."

Ambrose shrugged modestly. "What are you learning today?" The king and queen were always setting up some lesson or other for their daughters.

The princess sighed and looked to the harp. "Music. I should have learned the cello like Olive. Its suppose to be easier."

Ambrose smiled and tucked another strand of hair behind her ear. "So why did you choose the harp?"

The princess shrugged. "I like the way it sounds." She pulled him over and sat him down by the harp.

Ambrose looked critically at the harp and struck a few chords. The sound was light, but strong. It reminded him of the youngest princess. She was sweet and exuberant, but she was feisty, always feisty. She had such strength and passion. And threw herself in whole heartedly to everything she did.

Olive, he reflected was more like the cello. Slow, unenthusiastic (except about gossip) and dull. Olive was always giving a lecture or sermon or floating about with the other ladies of state, fussing about hair and makeup.

"It does sound nicer. I m glad you picked the harp." He smiled. "I know you Butterfly and you would never have forgiven your self for taking the easy route. You don t back down from something just because its hard."

She blushed but giggled. "But Ambrose! We ve only known each other 2 annuals"

Ambrose bit his lip softly. He didn t want to admit he had watched her from the shadows a lot longer than 2 annuals.

"Suffice it to say I know you well enough Highness."

The princess plucked listlessly at the strings. "I dunno maybe I'm not meant for music."

"You said the same thing about Dancing, and Astronomy. And Sewing. But you re wonderful at all that too."

"But you helped me with all those things." The Lavender eyed girl replied. " How about if you help me with the music?"

Ambrose blushed. Music was never something he could understand. Dancing came naturally and he had studied the sky since he was small and sewing of course one would pick up watching ones mother for ages and ages repair or alter Olives garments.

Music was another thing altogether. "I -I don t know princess." he murmured.

"Oh please Nam you have to! I m hopeless." The princess grasped his hands pleadingly. "Please?"

Ambrose sighed wondering if she knew what a strong effect she had on him. He hated the shortening of his name from anyone else, but savored the familiarity in her voice when she called him Nam.

"Well it would be a good excuse to be around you more." he laughed when she threw herself into another hug. He sat her beside the harp and pulled up another chair. After a minute she pulled listlessly at the strings.

"It isn t working." she sighed. Ambrose laughed.

"I m not magic, Butterfly. You still need to practice even if I am here. Umm Why did you pick the harp what does it remind you of?"

"Well" the princess blushed lightly. "When its played right its sort of rhythmic. It reminds me of rain."

"Rain?" Ambrose repeated dubiously. He had spent the last winter under her bed with her hiding from the rain. Thunderstorms terrified her. They always had. "Why rain?"

"Remember last annual, you took me for a picnic on my birthday?" She blushed.

Ambrose nodded. How could he forget? It was the dead of winter and freezing cold. The princess had wanted to spend her birthday by the lake in finaqua but the trip was too hazardous in the winter time and the grounds would have been flooded (it had been exceptionally rainy that annual). Ambrose had watched the sky for weeks beforehand, pin pointing the warmest, driest day. He painstakingly packed the picnic basket and found the perfect place near a huge weeping willow. It was turning out wonderfully, until the storm blew in.

"Halfway through it began to pour. You were so fussy you thought the picnic was ruined." She giggled.

"You were shivering so hard by the time we got under the weeping willow. I thought for sure your dad was going to kill me!"

"I was alright after you wrapped your coat around me." She smiled remembering how close he held her. For a minute she was certain he was going to kiss her as well. "Once we were under the tree all I could hear was your breathing and the patter of the rain. It was so peaceful. We had our own little world under there."

"And that s what the harp reminds you of?" Ambrose asked, ignoring how much smaller the room had gotten and not wanting to admit the number of times he went back to the willow, attempting to relive that half hour.

She smiled. "It was just a blink in time but it was so nice." the princess said, using a favorite phrase of her mother. "I go there sometimes you know. To the willow." she blushed.

Ambrose nodded " Maybe next time we can go together. But we're completely off topic."

The large lavender eyes he adored so dearly stared at him blankly.

"The harp, Butterfly."

"Oh! I knew that." she looked at the harp then up at him. "How does that help me play?"

"Ok close your eyes... No Butterfly close them" Ambrose laughed when she peeked through her lashes. "Eyes closed Butterfly" Ambrose walked up behind her and covered her eyes. "See like that. Now think of the willow. What would the willow sound like?"

"You mean in the wind?" The princess asked, making whooshing noises.

"No on the harp." He laughed.

"Oh " she caressed the strings thoughtfully. Then played a small scale. He felt her relax under him and sighed.

"That s it butterfly. Keep going." Ambrose closed his eyes and listened to her play for a bit. He uncovered her eyes and she stopped.

"What ?" he asked, trying not to laugh at the small pout. The princess just shrugged.

"No really what?"

She smiled and wrapped his arms on her shoulders. "Nothing" she smiled and went back to playing.

Ambrose nodded along.

"Ambrose look! I m doing it, I really am!" The princess exclaimed gleefully.

"You re doing wonderfully, Princess."

"I think your magic Ambrose." She whispered and turned to hug him.

He closed his eyes and inhaled the familiar scent of Apples. "You re the magical one princess." He whispered back.

The princess pulled away and shook her head. "No its you definitely."

"Lav? Lavender?" Olives voice called from the hall. "Where are you Lav?"

"Ohh I hate when she calls me that." The princess sighed. She walked to the door and peaked out.

"She isn t coming yet, Nam." The princess whispered and pulled her head back inside. "Ambrose?"

The lavender eyed princess looked around the empty room. Ambrose had vanished.  
Again.

With a sigh the princess pushed back the tapestry and with a little trepidation, stepped through the door.

"Ambrose?" She called looking down the dark corridor. It was so strange to find this eerie almost dangerous looking corridor in her own childhood home. The sooner she found her friend and left the better! "Ambrose where are you?"

Frantic the princess began to run. How far could he have gotten?

"Ambro- oh!" She screamed as her foot caught in the uneven ground and fell forward.

"Gotcha." Ambrose came out from no where and caught the princess before she fell. "I got you."

She buried her head in his shoulder murmuring his name and trembling. Ambose held her close until she calmed down some.

"Why d you follow me, Butterfly?" he asked, trying to sound stern.

"I d-dint want you to l-leave." She sniffed. "I haven t seen you for weeks and weeks and you finally came back. But you were going to leave me again."

Ambrose sighed. "I m sorry Butterfly. I was so busy trying to protect you I didn t realize how much I was hurting you. "

The princess dried her eyes and gave a watery smile. "I did miss you terribly Nam."

Ambrose smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'm needed in the kitchens, but I'll meet up with you as soon as I can, alright?"

She nodded and he dropped her off at the ball room.

"Ambrose wait!" The princess pulled out a small silver paper. "My recital is in a week. You will be there wont you?"

"Anything for you my princess" Ambrose said with a small bow. She rolled her eyes and gave him a chaste-friend kiss, but missing most of his cheek so it was nearly on his mouth.

"I uh I I have to go." Ambrose swallowed and walked promptly into a wall. She blushed and giggled.

"Yeah. I meant to do that"

"I m sure."

"I did really." Ambrose insisted, disappearing back into the door.

The princess sighed but didn t have long to brood before her sister Olive found her. "There you are Lav. Mothers looking all over for you. We need to size you up for your recital frock. That is if you ever figure out that harp."

The lavender eyed princess smiled thinly. "I think I about got it, thanks"

Olive smirked. She obviously didn t believe in the magic of Ambrose. "This way Lavender." she called imperiously leading her sister away.

"Ah Lavender dear, there you are." The queen smiled as her daughters walked into the fitting room. "Olive, Darling thank you. Where did you find her?"

"Ball room" Olive shrugged offhandedly. "I think she was looking For Ambrose"

The princess nodded. "He found me earlier and helped me with my music."

"How wonderful" The queen smiled, who had little more faith in Ambrose than her eldest daughter.

"But then I lost him again. I hoped he would come back in by the ballroom. I invited him to the concerto."

"Lovely. We'll save him a seat on the Dias." The queen cooed, brushing the 10 annual old princess' hair out.

"I don t know about all that Mother." The princess went red. "He can be awful shy."

"He'll be too busy cheering you on to notice. Besides its about time he showed those Lords and Dukes who scoff just where his place is." The queen smiled as her youngest hugged her.

The lavender eyed princess was much less calm now that her concerto had come. She sat in a small room just off the side of the stage listening to the dismal whine of Olives Cello and feeling quite sick. Maybe she could sneak off to bed. Or venture into one of those secret doors and find Ambrose.

"Excited Butterfly?" she jumped at the voice behind her. Ambrose tried in vain not to laugh. a minute later with a light blush she joined in.

"I thought maybe you wouldn t come." She said, wincing at the sound of the cello.

"I wouldn t miss it for all the realms." Ambrose smiled. "I got you a present."

The princess leapt up and hugged him tight. "Oh thank you Ambrose! I got something for you as well."

"You don t know what it is yet!" He objected with a laugh. He handed her a small brown parcel and watched eagerly as she untied it to reveal and ermine robe. It was a soft tan color, a nice contrast to the light blue silk of her dress.

"Its a cloak..." she said blankly then looked up to see his slightly crestfallen face. "Oh I didn t mean- Its a lovely cloak and this is the softest material I ever touched. But I was hoping it would be something to help with the harp..."

"It isn t just a cloak there s a hug in it too. " Ambrose shrugged, helping her put it on. He grinned when she snuck a hug in. " Butterfly, listen, you know the melodies and the tunes and all the notes. All you need is some confidence and a little inspiration. Just remember that time at the willow."

" Here this is for you. and this too." The princess pinned a bud from the Bolgarnovi into his top button hole and handed him a small gold case.

" Wow Butterfly" Ambrose turned it over with a demure smile. " You didn t have to get me anything I mean I thanks but... All I want from you is friendship. You don t have to give me gifts."

"But I wanted to. And you give me gifts all the time." The princess replied. "You re so strange Ambrose most people say nice things and give me a purple bracelet or something. Then they ask for land or a better title or money or something. You give and give and give and all you ll accept in return is- you never told me what you want. I could make you a lord."

"You already give me so much Butterfly. Your time and attention. "Ambrose smiled then added with a blush " Kisses and hugs. I want to be your friend. Nothing else."

The princess smiled and nodded. "Granted then. " she said in mock regal tones, making both laugh. "Open it!"

Ambrose turned his attention away from her stunning smile and looked again to the well polished case. He found the clasp and deftly flipped it open. Ambrose gasped and pulled the princess close for a hug. "Oh Butterfly! How perfect."

"Custom made with your name on each one." The princess smiled, lifting a hammer from the case. "Made of Moritantium so you know they ll last. And there s Isolat on the handle, to keep your grip."

"Its the most wonderful thing I ve ever gotten. Thank you Butterfly."

The princess smiled and hugged him, laughing when he got tangled up in her cloak.

"I better get to my seat.

Ambrose made his way carefully out to the hall, ignoring the stares and whispers as he sat between the king and queen.

"Ah Ambrose. " The king whispered as the last tortured strains of the cello died away. "You're late."

Ambrose blushed but the queen laughed and said "No, your just in time."

"Thank you majesty." He breathed, settling back into his seat. The princess walked timidly out to the stage. Ambrose was sure she felt ready to run back off. Slowly she edged to the harp and gingerly sat down. She gulped.

Everyone was staring at her, waiting for the music. As she sat down the cloak brushed her arm and she looked at it. The lavender eyes scanned the audience until she saw Ambrose sitting with her parents and bored looking elder sister. The princess smiled and closed her eyes remembering the willow. He hands reached out almost of their own accord and slowly played the soft melody. Automatically, the little princess sang along.

_When I see your smile _

_Tears roll down my face _

_I can't replace _

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out _

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul _

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall _

_I'll stand up with you forever _

_I'll be there for you through it all _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Seasons are changing _

_And waves are crashing_

_ And stars are falling all for us_

_ Days grow longer and nights grow shorter I can show you I'll be the one_

_Please don't walk away and _

_Please tell me you'll stay _

_ I know I'll be okay _

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall _

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_ I'll be there for you through it all _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Ambrose smiled as everyone else in the room sat in awed silence. Of course everyone would SAY the princesses had been good at their instruments, but at the after party, all praised The youngest princess with sincerity.

The lavender eyed girl however was oblivious to the goings on.

Immediately following the performance, she had sought out Ambrose and the pair left to sit under the old willow once more. Here they caught up and wiled away the after noon reminiscing. The closest either one came to mentioning music was when Ambrose played half heartedly at a small off key Flute he had whittled.

"I guess music isn t for me." He laughed. The princess smiled and placed the daisy chain she had been working on over his head. "No. But you can be my muse."  
She watched him carefully that afternoon. Truly on the outside he looked like any other boy. His hands flew as he talked and his eyes floated when he laughed, just like any other boy. If one didn t know better, one would walk right past him with barely a hello and think him ordinary. But she knew better.

Ambrose was special.


End file.
